


Peace Treaty

by YaminoTenshi202



Series: Invest in Our Time [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cuckolding, Cuckquean, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: He had a harder time breathing as he hurried to his pod. Vegeta and Nappa were long gone... As Raditz sat down, wincing as the support came on, he thought of where to go from here. Going back to Freeza's army was never what he desired, and on the fringes of the lesser part of the empire...He typed in different coordinates, ones his mother had had him memorize. He'd find 'him' there, the one he had thought of his whole life. Surely he would have been thought of as well.Would he be willing to share if he encountered anything different?





	1. Reunion

Raditz stood on the sandy shore, examining the young Saiyan in front of him. His little brother grew up strong. The humans behind him were shivering with terror behind Kakarotto; it was good, then, that they recognized his strength, but Kakarotto should be the only one on this planet, the destroyer of Earth's life and bearer of new terrain for the empire of Freezer.

However, Raditz had never seen so much unpolluted water in his life, not since the rare rainstorms on Planet Vegeta. There was enough life that there would be no loneliness. It made him happy that his brother had enjoyed this planet for the last twenty years.

His brother was quite handsome as well.

"It's been a long time." Raditz smirked at his brother, who seemed to not understand his mannerisms at all. Then again, he might be acting for the humans behind him. Kakarot, even when small, had some guile to his character; perhaps this was a ruse for Kakarot to have some fun for a while. What a clever game for his brother to have started!

"You've grown up. You look just like Father."

Kakarot blinked several times, breathing out slightly. Raditz was glad to see a common trait, at least. Kakarot's nose was flaring almost unnoticeably, trying to scent out his brother.

Rather than excitement, joy, or tearfulness - he didn't call Kakarot his infant brother for nothing - he saw frustration and confusion.

"Kakarot?"

"You look just like our father," Raditz offered.

"What does he mean?" The blue haired human, her voice delicate, asked. The bald human looked to Kakarot and pointed to Raditz; Raditz let the insult slide for the moment.

"Do you know this guy?"

"Kakarot, what is with the condition of this planet?" He would berate himself later, but Raditz could not forgive his brother even looking to another being right now; twenty years, and his brother was finally looking at him! Kakarot, who had clutched at him with infant hands and cries and sounds of love that had haunted Raditz this whole time...

Twenty years.

"You were supposed to have been under orders to dispose of humanity! What the hell have you been goofing off for?!" He dared to accuse his brother, pointing at him. Surely his brother would see the payment given for the insult thrown to him!

"Hey, hey! I don't know who you are, but go away! You know it's a bit early to be drunk already!" The bald human was jesting, attempting to humiliate him in front of Kakarot, his brother. Raditz smirked and he loosened his tail from around his waist. His eyes met those of Kakarot as he saw only innocence, the same innocence that their mother had had. Unfortunately, for the human, that same feeling of care and longing did not duplicate itself, devolving into kindness. Raditz's tail whipped out.

"Krillin, get away!"

The bald human, Krillin, flew into the building, crashing into the fragile material. Kakarot finally broke eye contact with Raditz, a feeble attempt to break their connection, and Kakarot yelled for the human, the scent of worry rolling off of Kakarot in waves. They were dampened, somewhat, by clothes that his brother wore, those alien clothes.

Kakarot turned back to him, fangs bared. Those youthful eyes then turned to shock when they caught something. Raditz stood amused and realized what he should have realized before; his brother hadn't seen another Saiyan in twenty years, and though Raditz had his scent open to Kakarot, the scent might not register in his mind. His heart protested the idea, but it made too much sense.

"A tail..!"

Raditz smiled. His brother had always played with Raditz's tail; it made sense for Kakarot to notice it right away. "Looks like you realized my identity, then."

"Your identity? What do you mean?" Kakarot was pushing a child back, a small child who was even more covered than Kakarot was. The blue-haired female pulled the child back. Raditz ignored them both and turned his focus to his brother again, rage in his heart.

"Have you forgotten everything, Kakarot?!"

"My name ain't that funny Kaka-whatever nonsense!" Raditz felt his heart grow still a moment as his brother declared himself back to the elder Saiyan. "It's Son Goku!"

His plan was destined to fail, it seemed. Raditz was shaking in despair and fury; how could his brother, his brother that he had carried for so long and had cared for... How could he forget his older brother?! He felt something pulling at his mind, a memory of sorts.

Their grandfather had returned from a mission, badly injured. Their father had brought him to the healing planet, and Raditz saw his grandfather, a proud warrior who had lived long and fought well, become a senile, weakened man. He rarely fought, if for his weakened personality, but when he did fight, it was like seeing his grandfather, his true progenitor, again. Perhaps... Kakarot wouldn't be as strong as he was now if he did not fight.

"Hey, have you ever taken any strong shocks to the head in the past?"

Kakarot looked flabbergasted, speechless.

"Answer me!"

"I did. I don't remember it too well, but when I was good an' little, I hit my head really heard. I still have a scar on my head." Kakarot's hand went up into his hair and Raditz found his mouth watering at the scent of his brother that the air carried to him.

"That explains it then..." Raditz sighed. The old man looked like he wanted to speak, but Raditz did not allow it. "Let me tell you then, Kakarot. You are not of this world."

The scent of fear washed over him, and Raditz sighed, urging himself to not lose the urge to continue. His brother had to remember him. There was nothing else for him even if Vegeta and Nappa had known about his... false death on Planet Giusa.

"What do you mean?"

Raditz looked at his brother squarely, knowing that the fear came from the younger Saiyan. "You are a Saiyan, a proud race of warriors from the Planet Vegeta."

Kakarot stood silent. His companions - because Raditz could no longer deny the scent of care that Kakarot had rubbed off on all of them - let their jaws drop, save for the small boy. "You... You're lying."

The bald human came forward. "Goku, this guy... He's terrifying!"

"I know," Kakarot murmured back. "To be honest, this has got me scared!"

"Kakarot, I'm not lying." Raditz stepped forward, his manner dropping guard. "I would not lie to my own family about this."

Everyone was thunderstruck, and Kakarot was still frozen, the boy clinging to his leg. The scent rolling off of Kakarot was flooding his nose, fear and confusion filling Raditz with regret. His brother wasn't reacting at all the way he wanted, and that injury to his head had only made the situation more difficult for his brother to comprehend. Raditz stepped closer, and Kakarot instantly lowered himself, as though preparing to fight. It made him smile, proud that his brother was still a warrior.

"I don't have a family..."

The boue-haired female came forward. "If you're family, if Goku's from outer space, then why is Goku here?"

Raditz smirked. "There's reason for that, but I didn't want him sent here. We are warriors, and we send out adults and infants alike to different worlds. Even though Kakarot had only been two days old, he was still sent to this planet."

"Why?" Kakarot's face was a scowl, one that reminded Raditz too much of their father. "Why was I sent here?"

"You're a warrior, Kakarot, and warriors fight." Raditz sighed, and he let his face rest. Kakarot's expression changed, as though he was trying to figure out what had just happened to the elder Saiyan. "Have you never felt it? When the fight excites you, your heart pounding? You were made for it."

Kakarot broke eye contact, finally. "What does it have to do with anything?"

"Dear little brother, it means that even though you were here, and I was fighting on other worlds, in other galaxies, we are similar. Brother, believe me when I say that I have waited long to see you." Raditz had come close enough that they were within arm's reach of each other, and he put out his hand in a show of camaraderie. Perhaps Kakarot did not understand, but that smaller hand in his, the one that still felt so soft compared to his own, fit just how he had remembered it.

"Why was I here all alone, then?"

"We have been at war, brother, and our planet was destroyed the day that you left our world." Raditz was fascinated by his brother's touch, and he hoped to still hold himself back while his brother learnt of their ways, which could take such a long time. His brother's scent was growing calmer, though the clothes he wore still covered the source of such pheromones. "Even Mother and Father are gone... There is only you and me."

Everyone seemed more sympathetic at that, causing Raditz to resist the urge to yell at them for responding to his weakness. Kakarot's fingers twitched, Raditz not losing his grip for even a second. Kakarot's eyes were expressive, showing longing, sadness, and offering comfort all at once, all for Raditz. His body was on fire now, and Raditz let his body shiver slightly at the feeling. He would not let his brother go, now.

Even if he had lied for it, he would not let his brother go now.


	2. Chapter 2

Goku was looking down at their hands, his and... His brother had his hand tightly in his. He and Raditz had talked on the beach, his friends at a distance at Raditz's request. Gohan was playing with the Sea Turtle, his eyes watching Raditz and his father warily.

"I am an alien."

"Yes, and you are my brother." Raditz said that word a lot, and Goku knew that it had meaning, but it seemed to make up a lot of Raditz's feelings towards him, towards Kakarot. When Goku shifted his fingers in their hands, Raditz moved his, keeping their fingers close. The grip was tight but gentle, Goku seeing that Raditz didn't even have to use much of his own strength to keep Goku in place. If Raditz had really wanted to, he could probably beat Goku easily.

"Why am I here, Raditz? I know you said that you didn't want me to come, but did the Saiyans send all of their babies away?"

Raditz sighed. "I wanted to tell you this alone, because it will alarm you, but you need to stay quiet while I explain the history of our people to you."

Goku's brows furrowed. "Okay..."

Raditz looked out to the Sea, something he noticed that Raditz kept doing, like he was drawn to it.

"Our people have evolved to be fighters. Our planet Vegeta had been with war with the Tuffles for many years, and only when we had gained our full power from the Moon and banded together did were finally beat them." Raditz looked to the sand, continuing, "But it had left our planet without resources. Even a necessity, water, was rare on our world, and it only came in torrents of rain.

"When the Acrosians, another species from a far end of the Galaxy, came upon our planet, they offered us food, water, anything that we could possibly need..."

Goku hummed softly. "They wanted something back."

Raditz hummed back, and something inside of Goku knew that Raditz was voicing his agreement without even talking. "We are known for our strength, our love of fighting, and we are able to remember things for years. They gave us the idea of sending our adults to high power level planets and our infants to low level planets, like this one. We were an excellent addition to the Acrosian empire, and we were indeed ruled by them until we were a threat to them."

"But if we were so strong, and the Acrosians helped us," Goku responded, eyes filled with wonder, "How were we a threat, unless we could be stronger than them? Do Saiyans have loyalty to friends?"

A laugh answered him, and Goku wasn't quite sure if Raditz was making fun of him or not. "They were - and are - stronger than us. The threat of us banding together to overthrow the empire was entirely possible, though. Since the end of the way, they influenced us to stay separate, to fight alone. 

"Our parents were different. Father always watched out for his comrades, being their group healer, and our mother was kind, soft. You have her kind eyes. She and Father did many things together and stayed together, after permanent mating was seen as a terribly old-fashioned thing."

Raditz laid back in the sand, and Goku did the same, fingers squeezing Raditz's slightly.

"I don't know how our father figured out their idea to destroy Planet Vegeta, but he sent me away and he sent you away. You had already received orders, but I can see that the blow to your head when you were small knocked them out of you. Good for you; this is a good planet."

Goku smiled at Raditz, happy that his brother - because that word really did feel good in his heart and blood, made him feel a bit more whole in a way that he had never felt - liked Earth. He decided to ask about those orders that he had apparently been given, since they seemed important.

The hand in his stiffened. Goku smelt something different. Raditz, when he first came, felt like danger but smelt so welcoming. The danger had ebbed away, but now the scent of anxiety - smoke and too many spices - filled his nose.

"Raditz?"

Raditz sat up, but Goku was pushed slightly to stay lying down. Raditz kept their joined hands together but his other hand came to the farther side of Goku's chest, and the elder Saiyan pushed himself up.

"You must listen, and be quiet while I explain, remember?"

Goku felt himself nodding before his mind could even catch up and go beyond processing that anxiety smell.

"We are mercenaries, Kakarot. We kill the inhabitants of other worlds and sell the land off. There are very few of us left... Please, brother, don't push me away. I have waited long to see you again."

Goku stared up at Raditz. Is this how a murderer could look? How could a killer look like he was desperate for... Just to meet Goku?

He thought to Piccolo and his reincarnation, Ma-Junior. He had been able to scent blood-burning cruelty off of them, and here was Raditz...

He smelt too nice. Goku raised his hand to bury it, after a moment's hesitation, in Raditz's hair. Raditz didn't smell as awful after a little while, that sweet scent of longing and nice things coming back. Raditz moved to sit by Goku's side, their hands moving to make room, and he laid a hand in Goku's hair.

The feeling pulled at Goku's heart. He just felt happy now, happier than he had felt since Gohan was born, since he and Chi-Chi had made love for the first time. He closed his eyes, and the smell from Raditz was drowning him in feeling.

Both brothers were happy, with the sound of water their company.

After a while, Goku sat up and told Raditz to stay on the beach.

"Wait here," Goku said, turning to go get his son and his friends to get a proper introduction. Their fingers separated then, and Goku felt a small terror run through him.

"I'll stay, Kakarot... I'll stay."

Goku smiled back, his heart full.


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan was watching his father and the stranger from a distance, playing with Sea Turtle and being distracted every once in a while. Father and the stranger had been talking for quite a while. The stranger smelt kind of funny, but it was a nice smell now that the bad smell had gone away.

Father and the stranger were laying in the sand now and they were holding hands. They kept talking, and Gohan frowned as he saw that the stranger kept getting closer to his Father, the way that Mother would always get close to Father. He turned away, pouting, because the stranger had hurt his Father's friend, but now Father didn't do anything about it. He and the stranger were just making a really strange smell, one that Gohan didn't know how to describe. Maybe he didn't know the words for it yet, but it was a smell that he didn't know about just yet, and it frustrated him.

He played with Sea Turtle a bit more, before being caught in the shade of a shadow. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Gohan. I want to introduce you to someone." Gohan reached up to his Father and Father held him tightly. Gohan enjoyed his father holding him as they walked, but Gohan shivered and shuddered as they came to the stranger who stood up from the white sand and came close to them as well, if only much slower. The nice smell was still there, but it semtl even sweeter this time, like a fresh cake that his mother would make.

"Gohan, this is Raditz."

"Raditz?"

"This is Daddy's older brother. Your uncle."

Gohan blinked up at his father. Father had always said that he only had Grandpa Gohan; that's why they were always alone and the only visitor they ever got was Ox King-grandpa. Gohan furrowed his brows and groaned a small groan. This was strange; how could Raditz be his uncle?

"Nice to meet you," he whispered, though trying to be clear like Mother had always taught him. Raditz gave him a smile in return.

"Hello, little nephew."

Gohan stayed close to his father the rest of their little visit.

* * *

Bulma, Krillin and Muten Roshi had kept an eye on Gohan from the porch while Goku and that alien talked with one another. While Krillin and Muten Roshi kept their energy focused on the stranger, Bulma watched Goku and the alien carefully. They were so physical, something that Goku had never been before. He was letting that alien touch his hand, hold it tight, and a stranger's fingers were in Goku's hair which, aside from the time that he had had with Chi-Chi in her obviously-reasoned assumptions, Goku had never tolerated in his childhood. Even giving Goku his first real bath was hard because Goku would hardly allow for Bulma to touch his hair. Here, yet, the alien was hovering over Goku and even looking like he wanted to hold Goku so tightly and never let him go.

Goku, who disliked how close Chi-Chi would cling to him when they met as teenagers, as supposed-betrothed, was letting the stranger hold him down and just keep touching him...

"What is Goku doing?" The question broke through her thoughts and Bulma shivered as she saw Goku pick up Gohan and bring him to the stranger. After a few minutes of fear, Bulma felt herself get lost in the idea - reality, now - that Goku could walk towards them, bringing the visitor along.

"Guys... This is my older brother Raditz."

Bulma stared up at the tall man, whose tail had thrown Krillin through the exterior of Kame House and whose body was large enough to dwarf them all. Yet here, Goku was, introducing them to each other, giving Raditz their names, and then Raditz was bowing his head slightly, as though paying his respect. Respect, for what Bulma didn't know, but Raditz kept his head down, arms by his sides.

"I apologize for my behavior," he said. "I have not seen by brother since his infancy and our father sent us out separately against my wishes... I have thought of him, and I wonder if you understand how long I have searched for him and how it affected me."

Bulma frowned at that. Was that something about their race that they thought was special? Then again... Raditz looked at Goku like some lost treasure, and Goku was started to look at Raditz more often than before... And they were still holding hands.

Krillin huffed, but he gave a smile to Goku and held his hand out to Raditz. "If you really are Goku's brother, it's good to meet you."

Raditz grabbed the offered hand, much more kindly than he handled Krillin earlier. "You are a good man, a good friend for Kakarot."

"Krillin is a very good man. Strong, too." Roshi came forward and offered his hand as well. Raditz then switched his grip to Roshi's.

"... Kakarot says that you were his teacher."

Roshi laughed, "Only for several years when he was a boy! He's grown a lot on his own!"

Raditz smirked, turning to Goku. "To think my little brother has done all this on his own..."

Goku's hair was ruffled by Raditz, and Goku only smiled. Gohan finally made a noise, laughing as Goku made noises that sounded like he was being tickled. Raditz's face became much more relaxed.

The knot in Bulma's chest didn't leave, though.

"Is it okay if we eat?" Goku smiled and shifted Gohan a little in his arms. "I can catch some fish since we have an extra person now."

Krillin nodded, offering to get all of their drinks so they could eat on the beach. Roshi began to ask Raditz about space and what their species - these Saiyans - did in the vast universe.

Bumla held onto Gohan as Goku showed Raditz the water, and after a few tries, both brothers were catching fish with their hands, the two mostly quiet except for small exchanges not heard from the porch. Their laughs were later heard and Bulma couldn't help but smile.

They had the same laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chi-Chi was placing the last bit of vegetables on Gohan's plate when she heard Goku's voice call out to her. She smiled. They were actually back a little bit later than Goku had said, but it wasn't that bad on Goku's part. After all, Muten Roshi's island was far away, and even by  _Kinto'un_ , there was only so much that they could do to speed the little cloud along.

She wiped off her hands and hummed softly as she hurried to the door. Her husband was talking outside, his voice gentle and jovial, and Gohan was talking as well. There was a third voice that Chi-Chi didn't recognize, though it didn't alarm her; perhaps one of their friends had decided to come visit them. She placed her hand on the doorknob, thankful that she had made extra food, making a total of ten usual servings of vegetable and twenty of meat.

"Goku, you're home!" Chi-Chi's voice was wide, but she was taken aback by the giant standing next to her husband and son. He had hair that cascaded down his back and he looked strong. Goku didn't seem at all worried and came forward to grab Chi-Chi's hand.

"Goku, who's this?"

He smiled, saying "Chi-Chi, this is Raditz. He's my brother."

"What?!" Chi-Chi felt her body go lax in surprise, her arms only moving to hold Gohan who reached for her. Raditz - what a strange name - came forward and bowed his head slightly.

"Hello. You must be Chi-Chi."

She nodded. His hand came up to lay itsef upon her head, and she shivered at the large hand that came upon her, smoothing her hair.

"You're Goku's brother? H-How? Goku said that..." It was just going to be her, her husband, her son, and her father. That's what she had always thought. For her husband to have a brother, for her to have a brother... How could she be sure though? Raditz was tall, almost threatening, even if he seemed so nice right now, and she always tried to stay on her toes when it came to strangers around her son. She never knew if they were fighters like Goku's friends or if they would corrupt her son some other way. It wasn't bad that Gohan to ever learn how to fight or defend himself, but she had seen her Goku, the father of her son and the love of her life, almost die, chest muscle exposed and torn by Piccolo's power.

Her son was bright, like her husband was strong. He was smart and loved to learn, and Goku was such a good husband. She couldn't let her son ever be hurt, even if it was that she would keep her son from fighting...

It was in her family now, this tall stranger that was holding her son now and praising his intellect and talking about the stars and other things. There was the sensation of a warrior about him that she had felt the day that Goku had almost died, had enjoyed the brutal game of warrior flirting with, even loving, the thought of death. His body was like Goku's...

As she invited the strange inside at her husband's behest, she felt herself quivering inside. The scent of Goku was somehow mixed with the stranger's. Goku had a scent that she could never resist, especially when they laid together at night and kissing each other like Chi-Chi had urged him to partake in with her since their wedding day. Raditz's scent was in Goku's scent, and she shivered at the strangeness of it, the idea that she couldn't resist it. She was wanting.

"Chi-Chi?"

She turned to her husband and blinked up at him. She felt the need to cry; she was starting to think things that she shouldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Raditz washed his body in one of the rivers around his brother's home. The scent of his most recent kill, aquatic creatures his brother called tuna, was being washed away by the water they had once swum in. He could hear the sound of Kakarot breaking apart wood from the surrounding trees, as soon it would be the warm season - his brother called it summer - for the planet and if it rained, such weather could damage their home.

Well, the house his brother lived in.

Raditz lived in the small house - pagoda - that Kakarot and the human man that raised him once dwelled in. It was one of the terms given by his brother's woman, Chi-Chi. She was small but she could fight, even though she was weak, and she was stern. She reminded Raditz much of their mother, and her smile could be just as bright as his brother's.

Raditz sighed as he thought of his brother again. Two days after his arrival, Kakarot had been up, early as usual, but he was in this same river, as naked as the day that he was born from the carrying pod. His infant body became that of a young Saiyan, lithe and strong and somehow effeminate; those infant hands that had pulled at Raditz's fingers were strong and careful as he washed himself, his arms, legs, and area that Raditz could only dare to think of in private moments; that private area as well had also grown, his brother's cock thick and suitable in length for his size, accompanied by the masculine sac hanging just under it.

Kakarot had smiled, face growing pink in the strange way that Chi-Chi's did when she smelt embarrassed. Kakarot smelt the same way, quickly finishing his cleaning, drying himself, and dressing himself. He had excused himself before going past Raditz back towards the house.

"What's wrong? You're just washing, right?"

"Chi-Chi said I shouldn't do that, bathe outside where anyone could see me," Kakarot explained, rubbing the back of his head, suddenly shier than before, before saying, "That's how I did it before, when I lived out here all alone, and she said that Gohan shouldn't pick up the habit."

"It's normal for us," Raditz said bluntly. "Rain was rare and deadly for us. To have water available, and safe, it's a blessing that no Saiyan should hide from. How do you think I've been keeping clean?"

Kakarot blinked up at him, receptive and curious. "You've been coming here? You probably like it then, since I do, but we can always get a bath for you. Maybe a real one."

Raditz shook his head and rubbed his hand through Kakarot's hair, shivering at the feeling of wet hair, laden with only his brother's scent now that the water had washed away the filth of the Earth.

"I'm all right like this, Kakarot. Go start your day, and I'll get some more fish for us. The atun, right?"

"Tuna, you mean? That sounds great!" Kakarot's smile was sweet and happy, like a sun.

Three weeks had not tempered his lust. He found his body growing warm. Did Kakarot ever think of him as Raditz did about the younger Saiyan? Did he wonder about Raditz's happiness and past as Raditz did about the younger sibling's time on Earth? Did he wonder what Raditz smelt like, what he tasted like, and how warm the inside of him felt? Did he wonder how Raditz would sound, thrusting into the smaller body beneath him, biting and marking the pale skin that had never known the harsher Sun of other solar systems and had most likely never known the sharp sting of nails raking over their skin to elicit sweet pleasure-pain? Did Kakarot ever want to stay beneath him as they sparred, beg for kisses with his soft lips and with a desire to spread his legs for Raditz to lay between them?

As he thought of his fantasies, Raditz had been letting his hand travel downward, taking purchase around his cock and stroking roughly, intensely. He was letting out jade-laden groans that carried with every desire, temptation, and grief that his brother had brought unto him unknowingly. He thought of the past years and the past three weeks; the body, the smile, the kindness...

He panted out his brother's name as he came, white spilling from his cock into the sandy edge of the quiet, babbling river. It continued for a while as all Saiyan pleasures did, with Raditz waiting to come from the high. There was no reason to ignore his pleasure now; there was no urgency to run to battle or from punishment now.

"Kakarot, Kakarot..." His whispers were heard by the wind, his companion when his brother was gone. There was a new sound, though, that tickled his ears.

Raditz pushed himself to standing, pleasure over, and saw his brother standing there. Kakarot was staring at him, eyes curious, before seeing his brother's fully naked form and blushing the wonderful pink color that Raditz often thought of.

"Sorry, Raditz! I came to see if you needed help or wanted company while you got some fish, but I can leave if you want!"

Raditz came down upon his brother faster than any other creature that could exist on the planet, surely, because his brother's eyes free in surprise.

"Don't leave me again," was his gruff response before capturing his brother's lips with his, tasting for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 0347 and I have to work at 7. I love insomnia.


	6. Chapter 6

Goku was frozen. Time wasn't moving and there wasn't any way for air to travel into his lungs. He was only thinking that he was on the ground, that his back was on the grassy boundary of his favorite stream and his brother was pressing their mouths together in a kiss that made his mind blank.

He closed his eyes, letting the feeling take hold, and he was trembling from the feeling that became strong when he closed his eyes. Raditz was everywhere, and his scent was making Goku dizzy. Rough hands began to wander over Goku's body, touching behind his neck and between his legs. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't open his eyes again; he just wanted Raditz's smell to stay as strong as it was and to feel that wonderful feeling coming from his brother's hand between his legs.

"R-Raditz," he gasped out when a rough hand tore at his dougi, trying to roll it down. The one-piece attire didn't tear, however, as Raditz seemed to realize that his younger brother's clothes didn't maneuver as he would like it to. The larger Saiyan was then only more determined and he moved Goku's shoulders out through the neck hole of the dougi and coaxed Goku's pale arms out.

"Kakarot," Raditz cooed, pressing kisses to Goku's jaw as one hand pushed the dougi down, touching a pale chest, belly, and then made purchase between Goku's legs, wrapping around Goku's hardened cock.

"Hah!" Goku thrusted up into the tight grip, heat rushing up through his body with pleasure. He closed his eyes as Raditz gave kisses to his now exposed chest and belly, moving the body hand up and down Goku's cock at a speed that was just perfect right now.

"Little brother, you look beautiful right now," Raditz whispered against his belly, licking circles all over. Goku nodded at whatever that was supposed to mean.

He wasn't beautiful, right? Goku had always been told that girls were beautiful, like Bulma, Launch, and Chi-Chi-

"Raditz!" Goku brought up his hand, clamping it down on the wrist that was twisting and making him feel so good. "Stop!"

His brother froze like a deer that had been found all alone. Goku took this moment to pull Raditz's hand away, hissing as that wonderful pressure went away. He looked up to Raditz and was confused by what he saw.

Raditz looked sad, disappointed, and something else that Goku didn't know the name to. Their hands were still together, Raditz's hand in Goku's grip, and Raditz began to press little kisses all over Goku's knuckles.

"Forgive me, little brother." His brother's black eyes seemed different now, not as focused. Goku nodded.

"It's okay... It's just that everybody told me that only Chi-Chi could touch me like that now," Goku explained in the simple way that his friends had told him. "They said it would make Chi-Chi sad and that husbands aren't supposed to do that."

"Make their wives sad?"

Goku nodded, smiling. "It felt nice, Raditz, but we're not supposed to."

"Just because your friends said so?"

Goku frowned, his eyebrows crinkling together. "Not just them-"

"Ask your wife what she wants," Raditz pressed, staring Goku down. "What if Chi-Chi wants to see us like this? What if she wants the three of us to do things like this?"

Goku blinked himself out of his scowl. He and Chi-Chi had talked about Raditz before and how strong he was.

"Goku, he reminds me of you, but different..." Chi-Chi had said, curling against his side as they lay together in bed. Goku had nodded, smiling.

"Does he smell different to you, too? You told me that you could smell him like you can smell me."

Chi-Chi had turned pink at that, before she has told him that Raditz's smell was different but it wasn't like the dangerous smells that Goku had taught her to smell. At the time, Raditz had smelled like family in a way that Gohan didn't but Goku did.

As they had gone to sleep, Goku smelt heat on his wife, something that he had smelt whenever they had sex.

"You mean..."

Goku pulled himself out of the embrace with his brother, his mind spinning as he fixed his dougi, hissing at the feeling that the cloth made between his legs, and left his brother calling out to him from the grassy side of his favorite river.


	7. Chapter 7

Chi-Chi smiled down at her son. He was studying hard, and the playing that he, Goku, and Raditz were doing was actually helping him focus during his studies.

Chi-Chi was settling Gohan down for his nap when her husband came in. She smiled at him and was going to ask him if he had gotten fish for lunch when she stopped and looked him over. His clothes were a mess, dirty and worn. His face was pink and sweaty, as though he had been put through the wringer by one of his enemies.

"Goku- _sa,_ what's happened?"

That seemed to break Goku out of a distracted stupor, her husband looking down at the table in their sitting room as a new object of wonder.

"Um... Chi-Chi, I have to ask you a question."

"Of course, Goku- _sa_. What did you wanna ask me?"

Goku came close to her and surprised Chi-Chi by giving her a warm embrace. She blushed, smelling the wonderful scent of her husband. She smelt something else there, however, something foreign to her a few weeks ago.

"Chi-Chi, what do you think of Raditz?"

Chichi blinked, trying to think of a response. She almost spoke, but there was something in the way that her husband spoke, an undercurrent of emotion that turned the simple question into a complicated one.

"What do you mean?"

"... Do you like him?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "Of course, Goku- _sa_. He's your brother."

"No," Goku said, pulling away slightly. Chi-Chi found herself missing his warmth, thrown off by the confused and sisters look in his eyes.

"Chi-Chi... Do you like him like you like me? Like you could love him the way that you love me?"

Chi-Chi felt her heart pick up its pace in embarrassment, her mouth open in surprise at the question. The words tumbled around in her mind, creating an earthquake in the pit of her stomach.

She imagined holding Raditz, the strong, wonderful-smelling man that reminded her so much of her husband with his crudeness and lack of human propriety. His body was handsome, Chi-Chi wouldn't lie; what distressed her about it was the idea that she could hurt her husband with her taboo thoughts.

"Goku- _sa_... I'm sorry." Her voice sounded much younger than her body felt; being a twenty-three-year-old mother did nothing to make her more mature for this kind of moment. "I-I won't think that anymore. Jus'... I love you, Goku-sa."

She emphasized her words with sweet kisses to her husband's cheeks, lips, and jaw; they were the same places where he always kissed her whenever they lied down together.

"Chi-Chi..." Goku's arms came around her, his scent coming over her in waves. He smelt of the Sun, warm and passionate. "Can... Can humans love more than one person?"

"It's never turned out too good in the stories I know 'bout, Goku-sa," Chi-Chi explained, trying to draw on the little knowledge on the idea that she had, but she exhaled softly, watching as a blush washed over her husband's cheeks and speaking softly, "but I never seen anybody leave their husband or wife f'r someone's siblin' before. I will never leave you, Goku- _sa_."

Goku seemed somewhat content with that answer, eyes and face less distressed, nose no longer flaring in the strange way his body reacted to stress.

"Is it possible t' try out, though?"

Chi-Chi froze. What kind of question was that?

"Goku-sa, we're still talkin' 'bout Raditz, right?"

Goku nodded.

"He... He kissed me. Apparently, it's normal for Saiyans, 'specially since there's only a few of us left." He sighed, bringing her close. "He said to ask you what you want. Do you want to see him... _touch_ me that way? He doesn't want to upset you, and I don't want to do that either..."

Chi-Chi wondered now why Goku was asking her; her body had begun to shiver with excitement and a forbidden desire since he had begun to present the idea of the two brothers being... Intimate.

Goku seemed to be smelling it on her, but he still asked against her skin, "Would you like that, Chi-Chi? You won't get mad if he wants that..? If I want that?"

She could hear the eager hesitance in his voice, and the idea of the world's savior being nervous tickled at the pit of her stomach, fanning the flames of arousal.

Chi-Chi slowly nodded her head, turning her face to hide in Goku's neck, inhaling her husband's wonderful scent.

"I told you, Kakarot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much action, but next chapter is already in the works.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise. Bet you'd thought-

Raditz pressed a hand to his side, trying to distract himself from the scent of arousal in the kitchen. His brother and new sister were holding each other, staring at him with wide eyes that hid nothing from him. Oh, there was a hunger there that he had tasted on Kakarot's body, had smelt between his new sister's legs whenever she would walk by him or her mate; it now stared at him in the face with twice the energy.

"Raditz..." Chi-Chi's lips looked dry and she wet them with her tongue, as though she were a child unaware of her actions. Kakarot looked to Raditz, eyes curious and hungry.

"Go ahead. I'm curious as to what I make my brother and sister think of." Raditz chuckled at the woman's worsening blush, something that he remembered from his mother. Her face would often be a pale blush around his father, and when it was the darkest that he’d ever seen... Kakarot had been born several months later.

Kakarot pressed a kiss to Chi-Chi's cheek, the woman letting out a gasp of desire and surprise. Her eyes closed, Kakarot's tongue making a trail down to her jaw and neck, the junction of the two being - apparently - a sensitive spot for her. All the while, Kakarot looked to Raditz, eyes seeking approval and Raditz’ own reaction.

The curve of their mother’s stomach had been something he had obsessed over for the entire duration, a sensation that went onto his brother when he was born. The soft curve had become Kakarot’s body, the softness over his muscles and his lovely face. He watched as that soft body curled around Chi-Chi, pressing her against the wall. Her mouth fell open, panting softly.

“G-Goku- _sa_ … Gohan-“

“We’ll be quiet, Chi-Chi,” Kakarot assured her, Chi-Chi biting her lip as he began to suck at a sensitive spot on her neck. He shifted his hips against hers, and Raditz shifted his own stance as he felt himself grow harder under his armor, Chi-Chi moaning softly and spreading her legs. Kakarot thrust against her, Chi-Chi trying to keep her voice down.

Raditz came closer, trying to memorize every detail of Chi-Chi’s face. The woman was struggling as his brother moved more forcefully against her, trying to stay standing up as her mate began to move his lips downward.

He placed a hand on Chi-Chi’s face, holding one cheek. Dark eyes looked up at him, Raditz stealing a kiss from her as his brother pulled back for a moment. Chi-Chi tasted so sweet, so alien, and Raditz found himself thirsting for it, especially as the taste of his brother mixed with hers.

Raditz was careful but insistent, moaning as Chi-Chi’s tongue pressed against his, eager, and she reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair.

“Raditz… Does she taste good?” Kakarot’s voice was soft but definitely asking out of a desire to watch Raditz and Chi-Chi. Raditz pulled away, shifting his gentle grip on Chi-Chi to move her head back and expose her pale neck that had bruises blooming already. He bent down to suck on the other side of Chi-Chi’s neck, biting softly. Focusing on one spot, he heard Kakarot inhale sharply.

“Raditz!” Chi-Chi hissed out, her nails digging into his skull. The pain sent a fire into his lower belly, a growl escaping him. As he moved and left another bruise on Chi-Chi, just over the spot where her pulse was strongest, Raditz felt a hand between his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting a new life soon, so BANZAI!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 June 2018 0215: I'm currently in the emergency room and waiting for a GI cocktail and the urge to go to the bathroom. I thought I would type while getting a liter of fluid.

Raditz hissed, and Goku found himself growing harder in his pants at the scent of arousal. Chi-Chi was making amazing noises. Raditz marked her neck, and Goku found himself wanting to be behind Chi-Chi, just to watch everything that his brother would do to his wife. He rubbed harder against Raditz, saliva building up in his mouth as his brother let out a moan that had Chi-Chi shivering.

"Kakarot."

Goku felt a purr rumble in his throat, a sound he learned well to make whenever he and Chi-Chi were going to have sex, as it seemed to make him more focused on the spots that made her cry out the loudest without hurting her. Doing the same now, he began to focus on all of the little things that Raditz was signalling to him; a gentle brush of Raditz's tail over Chi-Chi's thigh; the loud purring that Raditz let out; the fact that he wasn't biting Chi-Chi, something that Goku would do and that Chi-Chi quite enjoyed...

"Raditz, Chi-Chi, I'm going to move." He took his hand off of Raditz, and his brother had the audacity to growl in response. However, Goku moved quickly, and soon, he was grinding against Chi-Chi's plump ass, pushing his wife against Raditz. Her small gasp and the sharp spike of her scent let him know that his plan worked, Raditz immediately pushing back. A steady cycle of thrusting began, with Chi-Chi suffering attack from both fronts.

"Go-Goku- _sa_ , Raditz is..!"

"Does Raditz feel good, Chi-Chi?" Goku found himself wanting to push his wife against his brother and push his cock into her right there.

"Yes," she replied, repeating the word in a litany of eagerness. Raditz chuckled, lowering one of his hands while holding Chi-Chi up with his other arm. Goku kept a good hold of her as well, watching diligently as Raditz's hand came to the side of Chi-Chi's dress, where a slit had been made to allow for movement. The end of the slit came to the halfway point of her thigh, and Raditz's fingers made their way under the fabric, shifting and searching-

A gasp came from Chi-Chi, and her scent was overwhelming as Raditz dipped his hand under her clothing and Goku could hear her wetness. She whimpered, and Goku could see over her shoulder, at the fingers that began to tease her. Goku could imagine those thick, long fingers inside of her wife, and Raditz was only to eager to tease her out loud.

"Do you like my finger there, Chi-Chi?"

She nodded, her beautiful face flushed and sweating at the pleasure.

"Do you want his fingers inside of you, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked, and as he asked that, Goku wondered how it would feel to have fingers inside of his body, teasing everywhere that they could.

"Please... I want his fingers in me. Raditz- _sa_ , please touch me more."

"Of course, little one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect another chapter today. I'll be in the emergency room for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hear ye, hear ye!

I'm off traveling until June 23. I'll be in Canada (in an airport at least) and in Europe. I will be exploring and learning many things, but I will be writing down ideas for all of my stories.

I will miss everyone who reads my stories. I'll be back!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 June 2018 0906: I was almost finished with this chapter, as I started it in the emergency room. However, my phone died before I ever saved it (weep). Here is the not so spontaneous version.
> 
> 6 July 2018 0520: Computer, save my edits... please... PLEASE... PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> 0605: GOD DAMN IT. SECOND TIME WRITING ONE DAMN SCENE. ;-;

Chi-Chi could feel Raditz's finger, bigger than those of her husband, push inside of her. She bit her lip, moaning as softly as she could. He was almost playing inside of her, exploring every part of her as Goku always liked to do. When Chi-Chi felt hot, as she did right now, her body seemed to be on fire. With the way that Raditz kept his thumb on the hard nub of flesh just above her entrance, she felt like she was melting.

"Does that feel good, Chi-Chi?" Raditz's voice was slightly hoarse. Chi-Chi wondered if the purring that seemed to be common in Saiyans was related to that. She nodded, and she smiled as Goku nuzzled her between her shoulder blades, a deep inhalation letting her know that he loved smelling her.

"Do you want me to spread you wider?" At that, Chi-Chi closed her eyes tightly. Her body flushed with slight shame. She wanted that. She wanted to feel Raditz press his fingers deeper into her, spreading her open and trying to fill her as much as Goku could-

"If you talk like that, Chi-Chi," Raditz warned. He looked over her shoulder - to his brother, no doubt - and Goku nodded, his chin resting on Chi-Chi's shoulder.

She could feel Raditz shift his hand, and Chi-Chi groaned, almost breathlessly. She shook as Raditz pulled out his single finger and pressed in with two, spreading her further. There was a wet noise that came from her body. The noise spurned Raditz on, Chi-Chi left softly keening her pleasure out as he gently but quickly thrust his hand against her, the tips of his fingers reaching somewhere where Goku's fingers usually couldn't. The roughness of his calloused hands sent different sensations through her, different pleasure than what Goku gave her.

Goku was hard against her ass. Chi-Chi let herself close her eyes when he whispered to her, to her and Raditz both. She nodded at the idea, laying her head back on Goku's shoulder. Raditz took the moment to lick and nip at her throat, a stimulus to distract her as he pushed a third finger into her warm, welcoming body.

"Raditz- _sa_!" Her cry was almost voiceless. She had to be dreaming at the feeling and sensation of the whole situation.

Goku was rutting slow by hard against her ass, using her hands to hold her up and to touch her in any spot. Raditz was thrusting into her, stretching her and playing with her clitoris with his thumb. Her skin felt tight, her chest heavy, and she was getting closer to the beautiful crescendo of all of it, of what had given her a baby to love. She bit her tongue when the pleasure began to drown her. She felt suffocated but satisfied, the sweet, harsh touches from her husband and brother-in-law pushing her further into the waves of her orgasm. Her body shook, too tense to relax just yet but not painfully so.

When Chi-Chi came back to reality, she was in Goku's arms. They all were on the floor. He was gently rubbing her thigh, an imitation of a massage. Radtz was kissing her sweetly, his tongue licking at her mouth and suckling on her tongue. It wasn't sensual now, just comforting. His hand was still between her legs, motionless. Raditz stopped kissing her and moved his hand away, doing his best not to irritate her sensitive flesh. Chi-Chi hummed in gratitude, watching as Raditz purred and liked his hand clean.

"Goku- _sa_ , Raditz- _sa_... That was nice." Goku rested his head on her shoulder, rubbing his cheek against hers. Their scents always mixed when he did that, and Chi-Chi loved smelling like her husband. Raditz's smell was strong, too. Chi-Chi smiled at the lack of boundaries.

"Are y' tired, Chi-Chi?" Goku pressed a kiss against her forehead when his wife nodded. Chi-Chi looked to Raditz, whose eyes were moving only ever so slightly. He was looking for details, perhaps if she was hurt or otherwise distressed. If Goku had never told her why he was sent to Earth, or what Raditz's initial intent had been, Chi-Chi would have never guessed that this was someone who could kill without reason, kneeling now between her legs and looking at her with such concern.

"Here," she whispered. She reached out for Raditz's hand, the one that had been inside of her. Chi-Chi could smell them more and the purring from the two brothers grew louder. Her tongue laved over saliva- and fluid-wet fingers. Chi-Chi's taste and the taste of Raditz from his skin and tongue tasted so strange on her tongue. It was like the taste between her and her husband, but it seemed... older and foreign. She could only think of the stars, but Goku was her Sun.

"Are you inviting me, Chi-Chi?" Raditz kept his voice even, despite his heavier breathing that was barely masked by his composure. Chi-Chi didn't speak until his hand was clean and she couldn't keep herself from feeling Goku squirm behind her.

"Can y' take care of Goku- _sa_ f'r me, Raditz- _sa_?" Both brothers stiffened, and Raditz gave her a predatory smile.

"Of course."

"Chi-Chi..." Goku pressed a kiss behind her ear. "Are you sure?"

"Let me watch, Goku- _sa_ ," Chi-Chi asked, "I want t' see how good y'r brother makes you feel."


End file.
